Recently, small sized photography modules are applied in the devices not just mobile devices, such as cell phones, but interactive devices, such as gaming machines, video game consoles, handhold game console, etc., environmental monitors, video devices, monitor devices on motor vehicles, such as event data recorders, reversing camera systems mounted, etc. However, for achieving better imaging quality for simulating the scenes in the game or presenting the details in the recorded frames better, these devices require for a wide shot angle, clear night vision and small f-number value, each of which come to one of the chief development goals of the optical imaging lens installed therein.
The wavelength of the infrared ray exceeds 700 nm which is not sensed by human eyes, therefore the sensors operated with infrared ray used in the interactive devices for sensing the action of users do not arouse notice of users, but meanwhile, has several advantages, such as few cost, anti-interference, low power consumption, etc. According to R.O.C. Patent No. 201111828 disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having six lens elements for sensing the image of the infrared ray, only about 35 degrees of HFOV is provided.
Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens which is capable to place with six lens elements therein, with a wide view angle, low cost, while also having good optical characters and image quality.